Drained
by PinkishFiction
Summary: Feeling completely under the weather, Edward still manages to get teased about something he can't control. A/N New chapter is up. Thank you for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

**Drained**

* * *

Edward Elric was mad.

No scratch that.

He was _pissed_ for having to wake up so goddamn early just because of that Colonel Bastard. The sun hadn't even risen, and there he was trudging through the streets of Central. Alphonse on the other hand was trying his best to catch up with his fuming brother.

The young alchemist had a meeting scheduled with no other than Mustang himself. It felt as if the raven haired man planned this meeting to be extra early just to aggravate Ed further. The look on the blonde's face proved that it had worked. Edward was in no mood to deal with any of Mustang's shit at this hour.

Not only was he running on four hours of sleep, but his throat felt extremely raw and agitated. He was barely able to speak a single sentence without breaking into a coughing fit. That's why he chose to curse Roy more in his head than out loud. It was all Mustang's fault that he was outside when he could still be curled up in his bed back in their dorm.

"I wonder what Mustang wants brother." Al spoke up quietly once they reached the office. Ed grunted in response and then swung the door open at full force. This made Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye well aware of the Elric brothers' presence. Right away Edward made his way over to the couch in the room and slumped down onto it. "Up bright and early I see?" Roy had a smirk on his face that Edward wanted to wipe right off. The man was being smug. He knew well enough that the brothers weren't up early just for the fun of it. This just pissed Ed off even more.

Unfortunately Ed's throat felt like it couldn't take any of his own smart mouthed comebacks. He just chose to give Mustang a peeved off look instead. The man raised a brow at his subordinate's lack of response. Usually the short alchemist would be stomping his feet and causing a commotion for all of Amestris to hear. This was definitely puzzling.

"What would you like from us Colonel Mustang?" Alphonse asked in a polite manner. He wanted to just get down to the point so that unnecessary fights wouldn't occur. "Well since you asked, I would like that report Fullmetal. And I want it neat. I won't take any chicken scratch from you." Roy Mustang folded his arms on top of his desk which meant business. By the look on Edward's face, it was clear that he hadn't finished the report yet...or even neatly in the least.

"Fullmetal? Your report."

Edward Elric flinched, annoyed with the tone that Mustang was using. Just what was so important about some dumb report anyways? The blonde opened his mouth to answer but immediately shut it and turned his gaze towards the ground. He put on his best moody facial expression and continued to avoid the man's gaze.

Roy was quite bothered by his subordinate's actions. If Edward wanted to be in the military than he should be fully capable to fill out reports when necessary. But if the Colonel wanted immediate attention, then he had to resort to a few things that involved a certain alchemist's largest insecurity.

"Come on Fullmetal, don't get _short_ with me."

By the way Edward clenched his fists tightly, he could tell that it had gotten to him. "You should seriously think about knocking before entering as well Fullmetal. I couldn't even see you from my desk." There Colonel Mustang went again with the lame short jokes. Lame or not, they seemed to take a toll on the blonde in question.

"Come on, hand in your report to the Colonel." Alphonse tried to reason with his brother who looked ready to bust a vein. The boy in the suit of armor knew well enough of Ed's condition at the moment. It would be best for him to just do as he's told and save the trouble. But Edward was obviously thinking differently.

"I mean if you can reach the top of the desk then by all means." Roy added in with a noticeable smirk upon his face. Teasing the Fullmetal Alchemist really was amusing to the black haired man. It almost relieved him from the constant stress of paper work after paper work. In all honestly, it was the boy's reactions that made it priceless. One mention of the word _short_ , and he just lashes out in a fit of rage.

But that last comment Roy made caused Edward to get up onto his feet. His teeth were clenched together so fiercely that he looked like a feral animal. He stomped over to Mustang and slammed his hands down on his desk so hard, it shook. The outraged alchemist opened his mouth and lashed out, screaming insults and some not-so-nice-words.

Or so that's what Edward planned to do.

Once he opened his mouth to chew Mustang out, nothing came out. The only sounds that he made were hoarse and strangled. It was quite embarrassing to say the least. Showing his weakness to the Colonel made him want to disappear forever. It was his damn throat's fault that this happened. And his freshly new headache didn't make matters any better either.

Letting out the last of his violent coughs, Edward's composure drooped drastically. Roy took note of the boy's appearance and his smirk faltered. The kid didn't look alright at all. Just what did the Elric boy do this time? "Brother!" Alphonse scrambled over to Edward and checked him all over. "Ed didn't I tell you to lay off your voice for a while? I mean, you're probably developing laryngitis or something."

Edward gave his brother a look which probably meant 'Yeah, yeah.' It was clear that the young alchemist was not amused in the result of a lost voice. Now how was he supposed to give the Colonel bastard a piece of his mind? "Let me have a look Fullmetal." Roy's voice instantaneously made Ed make a face. No way in hell was he going to let that excuse of a Colonel get even a few inches near him.

Seeing the obvious stubbornness of his own sibling, Al decided to step in. "I think it would be a good idea for him to see. Just let him have a look brother." His metallic voice rang out from the suit of armor. Even though he wasn't at all okay with this, Edward reluctantly agreed to it and made his way over to Roy.

The Colonel bent down to Ed's level and motioned for him to open his mouth. Edward sighed silently and followed the man's orders for once. Looking around his mouth Roy noted a few things. "It's definitely swollen, pretty raw even. You sure you got this checked out?" Edward snapped his mouth closed when Roy finished the check up. "Um we haven't visited a Doctor yet. Brother insisted that it was nothing to worry about." Al said slightly regretting not getting this checked up on. It has been going on for quite some time. Maybe it really was serious...

"I'm sure it can't be a big deal. Fullmetal strains his voice on a day to day basis with his tantrums. It's a wonder how this doesn't happen more often."

Edward hit Roy with his right arm after that comment of his. No one was asking for his thoughts on the subject. "That's enough Fullmetal." Roy growled at his subordinate. For someone so small, he sure does pack a punch...especially with that automail. Mustang fought the urge to sooth the tender spot.

Edward stuck his tongue out a little in a childish manner. It was really the only way he could display how he was feeling at the moment. It also somehow bothered Roy as well which was a bonus. "Boys will be boys..." Hawkeye rolled her eyes at the two giving each other the evil eye. Alphonse awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Sometimes his own brother could be embarrassing.

Embarrassing or not, Edward really needed to start caring for his body. If he got his proper rest and didn't 'raise his voice' so much, maybe he wouldn't be in this position. "As fun as this was, I think we should be heading back now. I'll make sure brother hands in his report as soon as he gets better!" Alphonse said grabbing everyone's attention.

But before they left Mustang's office, Ed had another idea. He snatched the nearest piece of paper and black ink pen. He began to scribble a few choice words down before setting the pen aside. "Oh good idea brother! Now you can still communicate with us without straining your voice!"

Alphonse stopped himself from praising his sibling once he caught a glimpse of that sinister look spread across his face. Edward marched over to Roy's desk and slapped the paper on top of it. Feeling satisfied, Edward made his way out of the office with Al in tow.

Once the Elric brothers left, Roy picked up the slip of paper and read the content. It was a bit hard to make out some of the words but when he did, he immediately slammed his fists down in pure anger. That kid had some nerve. "Sir, If you don't mind me asking, what did it say?" Riza questioned as she saw the Colonel clearly outraged.

"I'd rather not say. But I will not allow _those_ kinds of words be used under my roof."

And then he proceeded to burn the paper to ashes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave me some feedback! I'd love that so much! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drained**

 **Chapter 2**

Waking up and adjusting to the sunlight, Edward already knew he was feeling lousy. Just as he thought he had finally started to feel like himself again, his body had different plans. Not too long ago he had a bad case of some sort of throat infection which strained his voice. He wasn't able to utter a single word without being in extreme discomfort. Of course Roy Mustang used this to his advantage and taunted Edward with all kinds of short jokes. Typical bastard.

Edward used all of his bodily strength to force himself to sit upright. He then quickly learned that it had been a terrible idea to even try to get up when his vision started to swim. Just sitting up was enough to make him close to throwing up all over the floor. Ed instantly laid back down in hopes to calm the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

His brother must have heard his pained groan because he rushed into the room as fast as he could. "Brother! Is everything okay?" Alphonse scurried to the side of his bed and gave Edward a quick check up.

"I'm just a bit dizzy, I'll be okay." Edward managed to say all the while trying to stop the room from spinning. Of course he had to feel like crap today. Today was the day he had to visit the Colonel and hopefully get another mission that involves the Philosopher stone. "You don't look too good Brother. You're extremely pale!" Alphonse said in a worried tone and put a hand to Edward's forehead.

Unfortunately for Al, he couldn't feel a thing. His instincts to check for a temperature hadn't gone as planned since he was just a soul bonded to a suit of armour. No sense of touch was another thing Alphonse hated about being in this body including not being able to eat. "Sorry." He mumbled pulling his arm away.

Edward ignored the comment and instead tried to sit up again. "We have to go to the Bastard's office remember? As much as I don't want to go, we need another lead to try to get our bodies back." He successfully sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Just looking at his brother in front of him, Al could tell Edward was nowhere close to being healthy. The blonde's hair was sticking up all over the place, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes had noticeable bags underneath them.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go outside in your condition. Remember the last time you went to the Colonel's office when you weren't feeling well? You ended up writing a horrible letter that resulted in your funds being suspended for weeks!" A small smile formed on Edward's pale face when he thought back to how funny the Colonel's reaction had been. He let out a snicker.

"Brother! That wasn't funny! We – meaning you – ended up starving because we didn't have enough money to buy food rations. We also had to sleep outside one night because no inn was going to give us free service. That's probably why you ended up getting sick." Alphonse said in a nagging tone. "But I'm not even sick!" A sneeze interrupted Edward's protest making his statement even more unbelievable. Ed caught on to this and merely turned his head away from the suit of armour's gaze.

"Whatever, let's just go Al."

Alphonse sighed at his persistent brother. He knew that any lead to getting their bodies back was very important to Edward, but he didn't want to see his sibling beat himself up over it. Edward's health was much more important to Alphonse at the moment. But since Ed was so keen on going out anyways, Al made sure to keep a close eye on him. If there was any sign of his health getting worse, Al would immediately get help from the Colonel himself.

Already up on unsteady legs, Edward proceeded to dress himself in his favourite attire. He was careful to make himself seem fine even though he really felt like complete garbage. His body was exhausted and just wanted to go back to bed.

"Brother...you're shaking."

Edward turned his gaze towards his legs which were indeed trembling. He hadn't realized what he doing until his brother had brought it up. "I'm fine." The blonde shrugged it off and went over to the door. Although he felt like he was about to crumple to the ground, Edward forced himself to look as fine as he insisted he was. He didn't want his brother to worry about him after all. It was just a cold probably...nothing to get worked up over.

"What are you waiting for Al? Let's go!" Ed then exited the door with a quick smile he whipped up. Everything was fine.

He was _fine_.

* * *

The act of running was enough to make Edward feel completely queasy. He decided it wasn't a smart move to get too ahead of himself. Already going to the Colonel's office was already more than he could handle. Alphonse noticed Edward's pace diminish and looked down at his brother who was struggling to catch his breath. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself brother." He quietly scolded in a soft voice. Alphonse knew that if he was going to try to convince his brother to take it easy, he would have to be calm about it.

Edward grumbled some words under his breath and continued his trek to the Colonel's office. Looking at the clouds above him, Ed could already tell that a storm was brewing. Today was just not his day. Not only was he feeling like dirt, the rain would surely add on to everything in a negative way. Whenever it rained his automail would act up and cause excruciating pain.

The clouds churned in the sky as so did his stomach. Although Edward hadn't eaten anything this morning, his stomach persisted on emptying itself. All of the food carts surrounding the brothers did not help a single bit. The smell of savory apple pies would have been nice if it wasn't for the queasiness Ed felt deep inside of him.

"Brother you haven't eaten yet. It's not good to skip breakfast." Alphonse piped up noticing the way Edward was eyeing the food carts. Even though he himself wasn't able to eat, it didn't mean that Ed had to skip out as well. The blonde had to keep a look of disgust hidden as he even remotely thought about ingesting food at the moment. It just did not settle with him.

Turning his gaze away from the suit of armor, he made up a lie saying that he wasn't hungry just yet. Truthfully, Edward probably couldn't stomach any sort of food right now and decided just to cover up his dilemma. He did not want his brother to worry about him after all.

The lie did not settle with Alphonse and only made him question Edward's health more so. His brother was never one to skip out on breakfast or any meal to be exact. As he was about to protest, a clap of thunder followed by pouring rain interrupted him. Edward cursed to himself and quickened his pace. He wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible.

"Maybe we should turn back..." Alphonse sheepishly suggested seeing how being drenched in rain was not the best position to be in. Rain had already seeped through Edward's red coat which added more weight to him. It didn't take very long for the two to be completely sopping wet.

Edward's foot stomped through another puddle. "No way Al! We're already half way there-" That's when his automail decided to act up and stiffen, which prevented it from moving. Not expecting this to happen without any warning, Edward tripped and landed straight into a muddy puddle. Watching the scene unfold before him, Alphonse scrambled over to his fallen brother.

Pain surged through Edward's body as he slammed onto the ground. He coughed up the water that found its way into his open mouth and tried to sit up. The young alchemist was now covered head to toe in thick mud and rain water. He gritted his teeth feeling his automail ports begin to throb obnoxiously.

Alphonse worriedly watched as his brother struggle to stand back up. "Brother are you alright?" Edward ignored the question and forced himself to continue walking. He would not allow himself to succumb to self pity and give up just yet. He had to get to the Colonel's office. He had to get another lead. He _had_ to find a way to get their bodies back to normal.

The limp in Edward's step was plain noticeable to Alphonse. The suit of armour knew that stormy weather and automail did not mix well and would rather his brother take it easy. Just by the way the blonde's body racked with shivers, he could tell that the rain was taking its toll on his small body. Alphonse just hoped they would make it to their destination soon.

Luckily his wishes were granted as they could finally see the building in the distance. Edward wasted no time in barging through the door to the Colonel's office, and left a trail of muddy footprints all the way to the couch where he plopped down. Roy mustang was all but amused at his grand entrance and sent a glare their way.

"Glad to see you again Fullmetal. Is there anything I can do for you?" Mustang's voice held a twinge of annoyance as he eyed his subordinate from his desk. The kid shot back a glare of his own and readied himself to chew his ear out. Edward was in no mood for Mustang's shit and just wanted to get it all over with.

"You know why I'm here! Just give me more information about the Philosopher's stone so I don't have to waste any more of my time looking at your face!" There was no such thing as politeness when it came to talking to the Colonel. Edward absolutely despised the way the man looked down upon him and belittled him on a day to day basis. Today Edward was not going to deal with any of it. He was exhausted and felt nauseous on top of all that.

Leaning forward in his chair and crossing his arms, Mustang frowned. "That is no way to talk to your commanding officer. I can court martial you for that behaviour."

What he said only fed Edward's anger more. "Oh that's real rich! I'd like to see you try."

"Brother..." Alphonse warned his brother with a low tone. He knew none of this would end well.

"Do not underestimate me Fullmetal. I would suggest you address me respectfully if you wish to get what you want in return." Roy Mustang said in an authoritative voice. He was not going to let Edward run his mouth this time. He would not put up with his childish antics. He was not going to drop everything that he is doing just to help an undisciplined child.

The room fell silent while Mustang waited for the teen's response. Surprisingly Edward kept his mouth shut and didn't dare to say a word. While it may have looked like he was finally obeying orders, he was in fact keeping quiet for other reasons.

Another wave of nausea hit Edward like a ton of bricks. He had hoped he would have been able to contain himself in the time being, but his stomach had different plans.

The constant throbbing of his automail ports and his never ending headache added together did not help the gnawing feeling in his stomach. And with one last wave of nausea, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

"Fullmetal answer me. That's an order."

It was too late.

Just as he felt his stomach heave, Edward's hands shot up to his mouth in a lame attempt to keep his vomit from making itself known.

It was _too_ _late._

The attempt to cover his mouth failed as he suddenly was sick all over the floor. The bile persisted on rising up his throat and Edward kept trying to swallow it back down. Nothing was working and he only continued to throw up on the spot on the floor between his feet. The sensation felt like complete torture with a mix of pure embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he was tossing his cookies right in front of the Colonel of all people!

As if things couldn't get any more worse, the Colonel looked genuinely concerned.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried out. He went straight to Edward's side wondering how he could contribute in relaxing the heaving form. Roy Mustang watched the two brothers before him, unable to find the right words to say. He was clueless with these types of scenarios and did not really know what he could do to help the poor sick boy.

Instead of being angry about the mess on his office floor, he felt bad for the young alchemist. When the Elrics barged into his office he could tell right off the bat that something was up with Edward. Though nothing could prepare him for what was happening at the moment. Who knew the kid would throw up just like that?

"This is why you shouldn't push your body to its limits." Mustang spoke up. He wasn't sure what else he could say. He was not much of a father figure to begin with.

Edward leaned forward so that his forearms were resting on his thighs and let out a sickly groan. His stomach had finally begun to settle but that didn't mean he felt any better. Who would feel better after getting sick in front of their commander officer?

"I knew you weren't feeling well. Maybe it would be a good idea to head back." Alphonse said hoping his brother would agree. Throwing up was enough to convince him that Edward was nowhere near one hundred percent okay.

Unfortunately it was still stormy out. The brothers wouldn't be able to make it back without getting caught in it again. The weather would surely not make Edward's condition any better.

"Forget that! I'm here so let's finish this!" Edward managed to choke out between fits of coughs. He was not going to leave this building until he got what he came here for. Sick or not, he was going to get information on a new lead no matter what it took.

Roy Mustang rolled his eyes at the persistent child before him. It was clear to him that the kid was in no way going to back down yet. This annoyed the black haired man further. Here Ed was not giving a single care about his own health when in fact, there were people surrounding him who did. It was a selfish act to say the least.

With a stern look, Mustang sat up straighter. "Fullmetal you are clearly not well. I would much appreciate it if you'd go back to the barracks and rest up."

Edward sent the Colonel a look that meant he was not going to back down easily. He had spent so much time and effort to force himself out of bed and to the Colonel's office. If Ed wanted to get what he wanted, he could not be defeated easily by some cold.

"Did you even listen to what I just said?"

"Did _you_?"

The Colonel was quick to retaliate. He was beginning to get sick and tired of this argument. His patience with the teen was running thin. "Fullmetal I order you to-"

Edward forced himself to his feet with so much force that it silenced the Colonel. But instead of stomping over to the man to give him a piece of his mind, Edward's automail leg buckled from underneath him sending him crashing to the floor. The fall was all but graceful and only managed to increase the pain throughout his throbbing body.

"Brother are you alright?!" Alphonse once again scurried to his brother's side with concern dripping with his words. The blonde who was sprawled out on the floor was shaking all over. He had been trying to ignore the constant ache he had been feeling from his automail. Now it was becoming all too much for his sickly form.

Whenever it rained his automail ports always acted up and caused excruciating pain. For some reason it was hurting much worse at this moment. A small cry left his lips as he shifted his body an inch. His efforts in getting up to a sitting position were failing as his body refused to cooperate.

"Fullmetal, how much longer are you going to continue proving to us that you are unfit to go on another mission? You need to rest. That is final." The Colonel spoke in an authoritative tone. He was trying to mask the slight concern he was feeling towards the quivering form before him. It seemed not to just be an illness affecting the young alchemist.

Before the young Alchemist could say anything else, Roy Mustang decided enough was enough. It was much too bitter and stormy outside for the two brothers to head back to the dorms. He had to think rational here now that Edward was finally outwardly expressing the pain he had been holding in.

Edward finally somehow got back on his feet standing unsteady. Although he felt like complete garbage, he was not through with Mustang. "This is nothing." He said through clenched teeth. The throbbing of his head and automail was getting close to being too much for Edward to handle. Now that his nausea was increased compared to this morning, he wasn't sure when he was going to be sick next.

But despite the terrible feelings he was experiencing, Edward was not going to let Mustang treat him like some incapable little kid.

"Sometimes talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. Although you won't admit it, we all know you're not fit to go anywhere. And even if you could, I still wouldn't let you go out. Have you seen the weather outside? You will not be going outside in a storm like this." Roy Mustang finished his lecture with a stern look towards Edward. It seemed like Mustang was not going to budge.

Leaning on the nearest chair, Ed rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Al cut him off. "I think it would be a good idea to listen to the Colonel this time Brother. Then maybe later we could try again when you're feeling better."

The blonde's mouth opened again to retaliate but closed again. Truthfully his body was protesting on staying upright for this long. His body really did feel unbearably sore and tired to boot. Fighting back at Mustang was seriously draining his body further and making it even harder to stay standing. Maybe they were right. Maybe it would be a good idea to listen to Mustang. Just this once for that matter.

"Fine, I'll stay in your stupid office. But just until the storm ends. I can't stand being in the same room with you for too long." Edward grumbled eyeing the Colonel. He then made his way over to the couch where he slumped down into it. The pressure on his unsteady legs subsided as he sank further into the plush couch.

The warmth and comfort engulfed Ed in a way that made him start to feel more drowsy. The pain of his automail was almost forgotten once he had a chance to relax. With the tranquil sensation Ed was experiencing, it took all of his might not to release a long sigh. He didn't want to give Mustang the satisfaction of being right.

Roy Mustang relaxed back into his office chair. The kid had finally stopped arguing with him which meant he could go back to doing to paperwork. With a quick look over to the couch, he quickly noted that the young alchemist had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Edward's snoring form sank into the cushions making him look smaller than he was in reality. The sight of the boy reminded Roy of the fact that Edward was indeed still a kid. A kid who depended on an authoritative figure like him. It almost made Roy feel somewhat relieved that he was getting the rest his tired body truly needed.

The relief he felt quickly turned into dread once he realized one small problem.

Who was going to clean up the mess?

* * *

 **A/N The new chapter is finally up! I am extremely sorry for the long wait you guys. I have been so busy for the past year that I never got the chance to write the new chapter for this story!**

 **My apologies!**

 **Besides that...I hope you enjoyed the anticipated chapter! Please give me some feedback...I'd really apritate it!**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read my story!**


End file.
